The present invention relates to a hose device including a harness connected to a vehicle speed sensor or the like, and also relates to a holder, more particularly to a holder which is firmly engaged on the sleeve of a metal base for a hose.
A vehicle speed sensor for detecting the speed of a motor vehicle in terms of the revolution of the wheel thereof is generally used. The sensor is secured to the vehicle near the wheel so that a harness connected to the sensor and protected by a protector extends from the tire housing space of the vehicle into the engine room thereof along a brake hose.
A large space needs to be provided around the harness in order to prevent the harness from interfering with other components of the vehicle when the harness swings during the movement of the vehicle. Since both the harness and the brake hose are located in the tire housing space, it is difficult to provide the large space around the harness, the number of the components of the vehicle is larger, and the efficiency of assembly of them is lower.
To solve these problems, integrally coupling a brake house and a harness with each other was conceived. As a result, a number of proposals were made. For example, it was disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 71371/87 that a harness is partly embedded in a brake hose, and exits through an end metal member for the hose. Besides, it was disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 109405/89 that a harness is partly embedded in a brake hose, and exits from the end of the hose. It was also disclosed in that Publication No. 109405/89 that a harness is partly embedded in a harness coating portion integrated with the coating rubber of a brake hose. Furthermore, it was disclosed in the former publication No. 171371/87 that a spirally wound harness is partly embedded in a brake hose, and exits from the end of the hose.
As for the disclosed case that the harness exits through the end metal member for the hose,. the member needs to have a through hole for passing the harness through the member. For that reason, the number of the steps for processing the member is larger. Since the harness needs to exit via the through hole before the end metal member is secured to the hose, it is difficult to adjust the exit position of the harness at the time of fastening of the hose to the body of a vehicle or the like in order to prevent the harness from interfering with the work of the fastening.
As for the disclosed case that the harness exits from the end of the hose, the hose is likely to undergo vibration or torsion at the end thereof due to the movement of the tire of a motor vehicle or the like so that the harness does not follow the vibration or torsion well enough to prevent its disconnection.
As for the disclosed case that the harness is partly embedded in the hose or the harness coating portion, the embedding needs to be perrosined before the end metal member is pressed onto the hose. However, the harness is likely to interfere with the work of the pressing.
As for each of the disclosed cases, the hose is likely to undergo vibration or torsion at the end thereof due to the bound or rebound of the tire of a motor vehicle or the like so that the harness does not follow the vibration or torsion at the end of the hose well enough to avoid receiving excessive tension.
A clamp has been used to hold a tubular member such as a hose and a pipe in place. For that purpose, the clamp is firmly engaged on the tubular member and fastened in a prescribed position. The holder needs to be stably secured to the tubular member. It is undesirable in many cases that the holder and the tubular member move relative to each other in the axial or circumferential direction thereof. In the case that the holder is secured to an elastic tubular member such as a rubber hose, they can be firmly engaged with each other by a force of such magnitude as to deform the member elastically, to cause the elastic repulsive force thereof to prevent them from moving relative to each other. However, in the case that the holder is supported to a tubular member such as a metal member, which is difficult to deform elastically, some processing or device needs to be performed to prevent them from moving relative to each other. For example, the cross section of the holding portion of the holder and that of the tubular member are shaped non-circularly, to prevent them from moving relative to each other in the circumferential direction thereof. However, it can be difficult to shape the cross section of the tubular member non-circularly. For example, it is required that the sleeve of an end metal member for a hose has a circular cross section, and a holder is secured supported to the sleeve. However, the existence of the holder suitable for the circular cross section of the sleeve and capable of being supported thereto so that they are surely prevented from moving relative to each other has not been known to the public.